The present invention relates generally to fluid nozzles and more particularly to fluid nozzles for discharging fluid at an extremely high velocity and at a minimum pressure wherein the fluid is atomized to its maximum.
Fluid nozzles, per se, are old and well known. However, due to the almost unlimited number of uses for efficient fluid nozzles there is always creative activity in this area attempting to find the ultimate nozzle. As indicated above, fluid nozzles are found in many diverse fields of endeavor. For example, fluid nozzles are used in water cooling, aerating, irrigating, spraying and spray drying systems. Fluid nozzles also find many applications in earth boring, drilling, and surface erosion by cavitation. None of these known types of nozzles provide any secondary means of further increasing the velocity of the fluid once it has left the discharge orifice of the nozzle. It is this deficiency of the prior art nozzles that forms the basis for the instant application.